Untouched
by kyrbri
Summary: Yes the triquel is finally here! Jasper wants to show his true emotions,how will Edward react! thanks to Ljmeets for being my BETA read Taboo and Another night to understand plot! Review plz and thanks


Kyrbri: ok so here is the triquel! I can't believe I got 19 reviews and still climbing. Thank you all who did take time to review: D it makes me realize I have people who love my stories!  This will be the last one but I have a few more one shots coming (yahh!!!). Anyways here it is, do review oh and I don't own Twilight

Summary: The waited triquel!! So the final instalment: Jasper wants to prove to Edward he's worth more than sex, all the times before were more to him than just that. But does Edward feel the same? (Read Taboo and Another Night first to understand the plot!)

Rated: M

**This one's for the girls who have had their hearts broken and let down, this one is for you. Hold you head up so fucking high, eventually you bound to find the guy who will treat you right. Until then endure and don't take the fucking shit that men tell us, the lies to get us in bed. Out there is Mr. Right, it just takes time to find. Keep strong and don't let a guy ever knock you down.  
-S**

_**UNTOUCHED**_

It has been exactly three days, four hours and seventeen minutes since Edward and I made love. But who's counting? I keep running the events over and over through my brain, all the touches, the kisses exchanged. The words whispered back and forth, and my question still lingering in the air, he never answered it... Come to think of it, he had been ignoring me for the last three days, staying out of sight. I wondered why he was avoiding me.

I heard a soft knock on my door, "Jasper?" Someone said quietly. "Can I come in?" I sat up from my bed, knowing it was Carlisle. My hands gripped the sheets, the same sheets Edward and I were in that night; I was too scared to change them, and I didn't want to lose Edward's scent. "You haven't come out of room in two days, are you ok?" he questioned. "I'm coming in." He notifies me. I opened my mouth to say something, but it seemed to be glued shut. The wooden door slowly opened, and Carlisle, Esme and Edward stepped in. My heart seemed to stop.

"Jasper?" Esme asked, "Are you ok? Did something happen?" I quickly glanced over to Edward. His hand was running through his hair, and his dress shirt was untucked and rumpled. He looked so sexy. His golden eyes seemed to be glaring at me. A felt a shiver go through my body.

_**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah **_

_**lalalalalalalala**_

_****_

lalalalalalalala

_**  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want**_

_**  
Don't stop**_

_**  
Give me give me give me what you got got**_

_**  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more**_

_**  
Don't even talk about the consequence**_

_**  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**_

_**  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think**_

_**  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind**_

_**  
I'll never ever let you leave me**_

_**  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**_

"I'm fine" I replied, "I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately." I said putting on my biggest fake smile, my eyes meeting Edward's. "I just need to be alone." My mind was racing, why did Edward come into my room with Esme and Carlisle? Did he come back to answer my question? Did he care?

"Are you sure Jasper?" asked Esme

"Yes" I replied harshly covering my head with a blanket. "I just want to be alone."

"Are you—"

"Yes! I'm sure, now get the fuck out of my room" I roared in anger, "Get out! Get out!" My head was racing, why couldn't they leave me alone, why did he have to be here? I loved Edward so much but to him I was a side-dish and nothing more. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, it hurt so bad knowing I could never be with the one I loved. Through all of this I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking, quickly their voices floated down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Edward?" I asked. His scent was still strong and lingering throughout the room. I savored this for every second.

"Yes?" he responded, his voice was firm but had a sweet sing song to it, I could imagine his face, his golden eyes looking at me with worry, his rumpled dress shirt moving, caressing his body as he moved towards me.

"Why did you stay?" I asked.

"Because." I could hear his footsteps moving closer and closer to me until he finally sat on the bed next to me. I could feel the bed sag, making our arms touch through the thin material of the blanket. I savored the minute. I craved for more contact; I wanted my body pushed against his, our mouths fighting for dominance. "I want to talk to you." He continued as he lifted the blanket from over my head. I could feel his hands slide down my head, smoothing my hair, and then stopping to cup my cheek. "I want to make sure you're okay?" My whole body froze, my mouth went dry. I started to open it, to say something but nothing came out. It was like something was blocking my voice._**  
**__**  
I feel so untouched**_

_**  
And I want you so much**_

_**  
That I just can't resist you**_

_**  
It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**  
I feel so untouched right now**_

_**  
Need you so much somehow**_

_**  
I can't forget you**_

_**  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

Untouched

_**  
And I need you so much**_

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

_**  
Alalalala alalalala**_

_**  
You can take take take take take time time**_

_**  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life**_

_**  
Give me give me give me all of you you**_

_**  
Don't be scared**_

_**  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more **_

_**  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right**_

_**  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around**_

_**  
To answer all the questions left behind**_

_**  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today**_

_**  
You've still got me to hold you up up**_

_**  
And I will never let you down (down)**_

I looked up at him, and placed my hand over his. My eyes met his amber ones, and they looked like they were full of meaning. My mind was racing, was it all a ploy to use me, was it a fake act to get me in bed? "I-I-I-I don't know if I'm ok" I answered back breaking our intense stares by looking down at the bed. My hands bunched in the sheets in trepidation. "I guess..." I swallow nervously. "I'm trying to figure out a lot of things at the moment..." I announce rather awkwardly.

"These things...do they have anything to do with me?" Edward asked, his breath blew softly in my ear, "You know we're alone, no one's around, and I can make you feel so much better" He grabbed my hands then, forcing them above my head, he pushed me onto my back all while placing soft kisses up and down my neck.

"Edward..." my voice seemed to choke off. I could feel myself becoming aroused. I let out a small gasp as his white hot kisses slid further and further down my body. I arched my back signaling that I wanted more than what he was giving me. He placed one kiss on my hip bone, then glanced up. I didn't have to say anything though, he knew I craved more. Quickly he stripped me of my pants throwing them off to the side. He then worked back up to my mouth claiming it in a heated kiss. At every other moment he pushed his arousal against mine creating more blissful friction. A moment later when we broke off the heated kiss, I took my chance to slip off his shirt and tease his nipples with soft strokes. He let out a muffled moan then glanced down at me, before he captured my lips for another heated kiss. Slowly his hands slipped down under my boxers and started to pump my half erect arousal. "Ah Edward, I'm gonna..."

"Hm, so soon?" he questioned, as he swept his fingers across my tip wiping the precious precum from it. "I'm not done with you yet." He grinned and then painfully slowly he kissed down to arousal, shedding my boxers and throwing them into an unknown corner. Then he fully engulfed my member. The sudden white hot heat was enough to make me want to cum right there. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down taking me more fully into his mouth. With his free hand he cupped my balls, and I could my feel myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge with every stroke, and lick, and swallow. But I couldn't stop myself, and I suddenly felt my balls tighten before releasing. To my surprise Edward swallowed everything and then brought himself up to my level to let me taste my own salty liquid on his pestering lips.

"Edward..." I moaned. It seemed his name was the only thing that would come out of my mouth. "I-I want you..." With those three words he quickly shed his pants and underwear then gently pulled my legs over his shoulders. He took three fingers and slipped them into my mouth, nodding to me so I would get the message. Quickly I sucked on them eagerness causing me to squirm finally he removed them and teasingly aligned one finger up with my entrance. From there he pushed it in leisurely, making sure that I wouldn't have discomfort. When he felt I was ready he added another finger and started a scissoring motion. Eventually he added the third and final finger, stretching me enough for his size. After a few minutes I felt his fingers withdraw from my body and finally, _finally_, he positioned himself at my entrance so that he was barely inside of me. I let out a groan, that I had previously been holding in, to tell him that I wanted him hard and fast now. Quickly he flipped me over on back entering me rough and hard.

"So tight..." whispered Edward as he thrust, every push was harder and faster, if he kept up this pace he would be done in no time. The next thrust he pulled and slammed into my prostate, by now I was seeing stars. It felt so damn good and I couldn't help but be addicted to all of it. In a matter of minutes he came to his peak, his cum leaked out of my body like a melting glacier.

"Edward?" I asked... he quickly rolled off of me and off the bed. He fumbled around for his clothes. He wouldn't look me in the face, or say anything, so I just sat there and said nothing.

_**  
I feel so untouched**_

_**  
And I want you so much**_

_**  
That I just can't resist you**_

_**  
It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**  
I feel so untouched right now**_

_**  
Need you so much somehow**_

_**  
I can't forget you**_

_**  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

_**  
Alalalala **_**alalalala**

_**  
Untouched**_

_**  
Alalalala alalalala**_

"Edward, please, please answer me." I desperately called to him, grasping the sheets tight in my hand. "What is this to you? Am I a fuck toy!? Am I nothing at all to you?! Please! Please tell me so I know the truth!" Edward turned on his heel and glared at me, this time there was no warmth in his eyes just spite, hate and disgust. His mouth formed into a smirk.

"Do you really want to know what you are Jasper? Do you really want to know the truth?" he replied with pure coldness running through his voice.

"Yes..."

"You're nothing but a fuck toy for me. There's nothing more to it, you're just a convent hole to fuck." He replied "Laugh it off Jasper, laugh it off." With that he turned on his heel and walked out.

My world was crushed. How the hell could I laugh this one off?

_**  
I feel so untouched**_

_**  
And I want you so much**_

_**  
That I just can't resist you**_

_**  
It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**  
I feel so untouched right now**_

_**  
Need you so much somehow**_

_**  
I can't forget you**_

_**  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

I feel so untouched

_**  
And I want you so much**_

_**  
That I just can't resist you**_

_**  
It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**  
I feel so untouched right now**_

_**  
Need you so much somehow**_

_**  
I can't forget you**_

_**  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Kyrbri: sorry if it's a shitty ending but I think this is the last one for this series (pending on how many reviews I get...we'll see...Anyways please review (NO FUCKING FLAMES ABOUT THERE IS NO BELLA AND ALICE...LIVE WITH IT...THEIR NOT PART OF THE STORY). Hope u enjoyed it. I will continue to write stories and post on so keep a watch: P Luv u all that reviewed and read this.


End file.
